In diagnosing and treating certain medical conditions, it is often desirable to perform a biopsy, in which a specimen or sample of tissue is removed for pathological examination, tests and analysis. A biopsy typically results in a biopsy cavity occupying the space formerly occupied by the tissue that was removed. As is known, obtaining a tissue sample by biopsy and the subsequent examination are typically employed in the diagnosis of cancers and other malignant tumors, or to confirm that a suspected lesion or tumor is not malignant. Treatment of cancers identified by biopsy may include subsequent removal of tissue surrounding the biopsy site, leaving an enlarged cavity in the patient's body. Cancerous tissue is often treated by application of radiation, by chemotherapy, or by thermal treatment (e.g., local heating, cryogenic therapy, and other treatments to heat, cool, or freeze tissue).
Cancer treatment may be directed to a natural cavity, or to a cavity in a patient's body from which tissue has been removed, typically following removal of cancerous tissue during a biopsy or surgical procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,754 to Lubock and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/849,410 to Lubock, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, describe devices for implantation into a cavity resulting from the removal of cancerous tissue which can be used to deliver cancer treatments to surrounding tissue. One form of radiation treatment used to treat cancer near a body cavity remaining following removal of tissue is “brachytherapy” in which a source of radiation is placed near to the site to be treated.
Lubock above describes implantable devices for treating tissue surrounding a cavity left by surgical removal of cancerous or other tissue that includes an inflatable balloon constructed for placement in the cavity. Such devices may be used to apply one or more of radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and thermal therapy to the tissue surrounding the cavity from which the tissue was removed. The device may be configured to receive a solid or a liquid radiation source or both. Radiation treatment is applied to tissue adjacent the balloon of the device by placing radioactive material such as radioactive “seeds” in a delivery lumen within a distal treatment location. Such treatments may be repeated if desired. While the radiation source is typically a solid radiation source, a radiation source such as a miniature or micro-miniature x-ray tube may also be used (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,188). The x-ray tubes are small, flexible and are believed to be maneuverable enough to reach the desired treatment location within a patient's body. The radiation source is to be removed following each treatment session, or remains in place as long as the balloon remains within the body cavity. These inflatable treatment delivery devices and systems are useful to treat cancer in tissue adjacent a body cavity.
However, radiation, chemotherapy, thermal treatment, and other cancer treatments often have deleterious effects on healthy tissue in addition to the desired effects on cancerous tissue. In such treatments, care must be taken to direct the maximum treatment effects to diseased tissue while minimizing its delivery or effects on healthy tissue. For example, radiation treatment may be most effective when only the portion of tissue requiring treatment receives the radiation and where surrounding healthy tissue is unaffected. Tissue cavities typically are not uniform or regular in their sizes and shapes, so that differences in dosages applied to different regions of surrounding tissue, including “hot spots” and regions of relatively low dosage, often result from radiation treatment.
Features of a treatment delivery device for treating tissue adjacent a body cavity, included in the Contura™ multilumen balloon catheter, have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,754. This patent describes applying a partial-vacuum or suction to bring tissue towards an inflated balloon around a radiation source and allows for uniform application of radiation to tissue surrounding a body cavity. Additional features are described in copending application Ser. No. 11/593,784 and Ser. No. 11/593,789 relating to multilumen catheters which allow a greater degree of flexibility in asymmetric radiation source placement within the body cavity. However, some of these catheter constructions are complex and difficult to manufacture.